


How tu murder someone

by catalinahre



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalinahre/pseuds/catalinahre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y la pregunta es, ¿Cómo Michael mató a Luke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How tu murder someone

Luke pasó toda su vida tratando de hacer felices a los demás cuando él no sabía lo que era la felicidad, su única escapatoria de la realidad y lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo era Michael.

oh, Michael.

Michael es, perdonen, era el mejor amigo de Luke, él era su confidente, su compañero, su resistencia, su razón de existir, era la persona a la cual amaba mas que a nadie, Michael era su todo.

Hasta que en un 23 noviembre de 2015 todo cambió.

Michael vivía en colombia y Luke en argentina, la diferencia horaria no era mucha pero era lo único que los hacía recordar que no estaban cerca.

Comenzó como todas las charlas que tenían, preguntándose cosas estúpidas y que en realidad no les importaban pero disfrutaban cada mensaje que se mandaban y exactamente a las 23:49 en horario argentino la alegría y la tristeza llenaron el alma de luke mientras veía el perfil de whatsapp de su mejor amigo, sin estado, sin foto, sin línea de conexión, lo había bloqueado.

A las 4 de la mañana de ese mismo él aun estaba despierto, escuchando a su banda favorita, pensando en todas las cosas que hizo y que hace mal para merecer esto.

A las 4 de la mañana él piensa en todas las personas a la que ayudó, él piensa en todas las personas que se fueron y lo destrozaron un poco más y tristemente, después de tanta felicidad y tantas promesas, Michael formó parte de ellas.

Y de pronto él comenzó a llorar, sabiendo que por su culpa Michael ya no le hablaba, sabiendo que merecía lo que le pasaba sólo porque si.

El tiempo pasó y la tristeza lo consumió.

El tiempo siguió pasando y las cosas empeoraron, Luke dejó de sentir emociones, él no estaba triste pero tampoco estaba feliz, ahora él se sentía vacío, él se sentía como si no fuera nada, él existía pero no vivía.

Luke supo lo mal que estaba en el cumpleaños de su hermano, estaba en un cuarto lleno de gente y a cada persona que a la que veía de encontraba sonriendo o riendo, comenzó a sentirse incómodo y molesto, su pecho le dolía mientras pensaba que cada una de las personas aas que veía pertenecían, pertenecieron y pertenecerán a alguien, no como él que está simplemente ahí.

 

Y entonces lo supo; él no era tan fuerte como alguna vez lo fue.

¿Sabes por qué?

Luke ya no tenía a Michael y él sin Michael era nada.

Y entonces ¿Cómo hizo Michael para matar y destruir a Luke Hemmings? Fácil, le dijo que lo amaba y nunca más le habló, haciendo que Luke muera mientras existe.


End file.
